Friendship Knows No Bounds
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Based on a kinkme prompt from LJ... Helen/John/James - "They were all friends here."


**Okay, well. This is actually a fill for a fic over on LJ (Sanctuaryforall) which basically as for;**

**John/Helen/James, friendship knows no bounds**

**And this is what my brain came up with at near enough 1 in the morning. Pretty good considering.**

**It's obviously M rated and contains M/M slash with a bit of kinky watching from Helen... I do worry about my brain I must admit.**

**Just tell me what you think of it though, please... I really would like to know!

* * *

**

**Friendship Knows No Bounds**

**

* * *

THEY** were all friends here. In Oxford. In a time when none of them were really accepted; whether it be because of their family heritage or unbecoming behaviour, each of them were outcasts in their own right. A lady in Oxford auditing classes and two gentlemen who were far too intimate with one another than was strictly correct. If one thinks about it, it was probably only natural that they gravitated towards one another quite quickly, and an... unusual friendship bloomed as a result.

* * *

James and John had known one another long before they'd met Helen, they'd been friends at times, adversaries at others, and - on occasion – passionate lovers. They had never been mutually exclusive, nor completely faithful, but neither of them had ever abandoned the other. And that wasn't going to change now they'd met Helen and John became infatuated with her soft skin, and her polite speech, and her genteel smile.

They just had to learn how to share, that was all.

* * *

"John. Please come with me for a moment please. I wish to speak to you." Helen said softly but commandingly as Nikola and Nigel hurried off after another long day in their room in Oxford, working on the blood. They were so close. Just a few days away, maybe not even days, hours perhaps. But Helen had to return to her father's home as it was getting to be quite late in the evening. Time waits for no man, and it didn't wait for no woman either apparently.

"Of course my sweet." John said, nodding in acquiescence as James threw him a glare. "I'm afraid we'll have to arrange our revision session another time James old chap."

"No, that's quite alright. James should stay as well really." Helen cut-in as she sat down lightly on one of the stools in the lab. "This does pertain to him somewhat."

"Really? How so Helen?" James inquired as he raised an eyebrow and looked from John to Helen with polite curiosity in his eyes.

Helen smiled at him and motioned for them to sit, which they promptly did when they realised she wasn't going to speak until they were seated. "Nikola has recently brought something to my attention; something which I had an inkling about but I didn't wish to press the issue."

"Helen. Please, just get to the point of this." James said, sharply though not unkindly as he realised that the good lady was trying to be tactful. "Just tell us."

Helen blinked and nodded decisively. "Alright then." She took a breath and said firmly. "You and my fiancé are in the throes of male-courting, correct?"

James blinked as John startled suddenly, his eyebrows reaching his hair-line as he scrambled for something to say to his fiancée. "Helen..." John started but she cut him off.

"It is fine. Quite fine in fact. I'm not adverse to your intimate relationship gentlemen. I only want you to know, that you needn't hide it from me any longer." Helen said raising a hand to stave off any comments from them. "In fact." Her lips quirked as James noticed a certain twinkle in her eyes. "I would quite like to observe the act; if neither of you are against the idea of course?"

John blinked and licked his lips, looking at James who looked back at him; their eyes seemed to be shouting at each other – 'what-do-we-do-now?' – and James nodded slowly as John inclined his head slightly before returning his attention onto Helen. "Not at all."

* * *

The first time Helen observed their... passionate intimacy, was not long after they had injected themselves with the source blood and their unique powers had come to light – though Helen's was still, at this point, undiscovered and John was not host to a monster.

It wasn't long after Nikola had first transformed and during the ensuing struggle to get their friend under control again, a lot of tension had built itself up to near critical; which culminated in their frantic desperation in their 'love-making'. Helen herself had not come out of the confrontation with the near unreasonable human-come-vampire and so had needed the release as much as James and John themselves; though she never joined in.

Courtesy of John's teleporting ability, they were all safely tucked away in the most unused portion of the newly completed London Sanctuary, in an area where Helen assured them they wouldn't be disturbed – the new guest quarters for any abnormal inhabitants who sought sanctuary. The first room they'd found that was locked was tasteful in terms of decor and the furniture itself was evidence that the owner had spared no expense; indeed the solid oak four-poster king-sized bed quickly came in handy – along with James' necktie and the ribbon from Helen's utterly eviscerated hat.

John reached out recklessly and grasped the coarse fabric of James' tweed suit jacket - the very same one he'd worn when they'd first met outside the steps of Oxford after nearly a decade since they'd set eyes upon one another. He ignored the fact that some of the material was torn and bloodied, and he also ignored the fact that he could feel the sticky red blood on his fingers as he pulled James towards him and kissed him with a passion normally reserved for an angered argument between them. Now the passion was the result of the overwhelming fear of nearly loosing James, his friend and lover, to a half-crazed foreigner with a blood-lust. If he ever had the opportunity to kill Nikola he would not hesitate, of that he was certain.

James moaned and wrapped his long, nimble fingers around the Johns biceps tightly, as they fought for dominance in their kiss. Both had forgot about Helen's existence as she sat in the winged armchair in the room near to the unlit fireplace. The most observant of them all had forgot about her as he was manoeuvred over to the bed and pushed down onto the cotton covers by his tall companion. Though he had forgot about Helen's presence James still had enough faculties about himself to recognise when he was being positioned for something...

He broke off the kiss and swiftly ran his hands along John's sides with intense purpose as the taller man groaned and pressed down upon him, momentarily ceasing in his attempts to move James to where he wanted him. James began to kiss John's neck in earnest as his fingers played lightly with the buttons to John's ruined waistcoat, each of the buttons coming undone every time James sucked harshly on the exposed flesh. He pushed the waist coat off of John's shoulder, the taller man moving his arms so that he could shed it completely, and James was just beginning on the small number of buttons on the front of John's shirt when the taller man suddenly became aware of James game.

John growled deep in his throat and gripped James' arms tightly, forcing them down onto the bed on either side of his head; pinning him down with his entire body so that the shorter man couldn't move. "Sneaky James." John whispered softly as he leaned down and kissed James with enough passion to make the doctor writhe and moan. After a few seconds though, John drew back and smirked. "But not sneaky enough."

Before he knew what was happening, John had positioned James on the bed so that his arms were firmly secured to the headboard with his own necktie and the ribbon from Helen's ruined hat that she'd discarded on the bed only minutes ago. James arched his body up and strained against the ties but John moved to straddle him on the bed effectively stopping him from moving his entire save his head. He watched with lust-filled eyes as John teasingly played with each button on James' suit jacket – even though it wasn't closed! – before opening it fully and moving onto his waistcoat. Not for the first time, James cursed his waistcoat as John undid the second button, leaving it to fall open slowly and reveal his shirt – and James truly despised wearing so many layers of clothing at that moment because he just wanted to get on with it!

Helen watched silently as her future-husband and friend danced around one another, feeling herself starting to become aroused by the scene. She flushed as John slipped a hand underneath James' shirt and ran his calloused fingers over James' sensitive nipples making the doctor gasp and arch his back as he threw back his head and moaned loudly. She could feel herself getting more and more aroused as she continued to watch them but she didn't move or speak or interfere for fear of distracting them. She just watched them.

"John..." James gasped as John undid the last button on James' shirt and opened it fully, allowing the cold air to come into contact with his burning hot skin and making him moan at the sharp pain as John twisted one of his nipples before blowing on it. "John... please..."

John smiled as his darkened eyes met James' own and James felt John's hands drift down towards his incredibly tight trousers. "Please 'what' James?" John asked innocently as he placed a hand lightly over the obvious bulge in James' trousers making the doctor moan and arch up in search of friction.

"Please..." James panted as his gritted his teeth and tried to form a coherent sentence. "Please John... take me... please..." James let out a sharp cry as John pressed down on his bulge and his threw his head back. "Please..."

"As you wish." John said as he quickly undid the buttons on James' trousers, all intentions of teasing him gone from his mind as John slid the trousers down, lifting up slightly so that James could move his hips and help divest himself of his clothes. John settled himself between James' legs and leaned forward so that his body was almost on top of James' own. He fiddled with the ties restraining James to the headboard and slowly undid them as James nibbled on his ear lobe. When he removed James' necktie from around his wrist James seized John's shoulders and flipped the over astonishingly quickly. He didn't hesitate as he all but ripped John's clothing off of him in mere seconds until the pair of them were completely naked and kissing, and grinding, and arching and moaning, groaning, kissing and biting whilst Helen watched on biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

It was over quite quickly, the initial run-up having depleted them of most of their control, and after a half-a-dozen passionate kisses, the experienced hand-jobs and nipple-sucking, they both came together; crying out in a brief moment of ecstasy whilst Helen moaned herself and writhed in the armchair.

* * *

Later on that evening, when Nikola had calmed somewhat and they were able to dine in relative peace, Helen, John and James retired to the study after Nigel took his leave for the evening – something about scoping out the Bank of England. They sat in silence around the crackling fire, sipping brandy; James, whiskey; John and wine; Helen until James broke the peace and asked. "Why did you wish to watch us Helen?"

Helen did not respond immediately, choosing instead to swill the contents of her wine glass around a few times before taking a measured sip. "Because James." She answered, looking up from her wine glass at him and John seated in the two armchairs. "We are all friends here."

James blinked and John laughed in amusement as Helen raised her wine glass with a smile gracing her face. "And afterall, our friendship should know no bounds."

**

* * *

FIN

* * *

**

**I hope you liked this and there may well be more of these popping up as I fill the prompts and such. Please tell me what you thought. **

**Kasey**


End file.
